The Adventures Nordi Mage Erik Henderson in Skyrim
by FGER01
Summary: A basic Skyrim story About a nord. Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. It my first story so I think it terrible.


_**The Adventures Nord Mage Erik Henderson in Skyrim**_

**The story takes place in the events of the game Skyrim. This story fist touches upon the Skyrim civil war and the Collage of Winter Hold quest line. This is my first story so I will make many mistakes mostly grammatical. The elder scrolls series belongs to Bethesda. This is just my dragon born story. **

**Prologue Personal/Family history**

It has been 8 days since I left the warm beaches of Anvil and the house/inn of both my mother (age 39) and father (age 43). Both are loving individuals and good people who where both proud nords loyal to the empire who fought in the great war ageist the talmore dominion. Both rarely talk about it but both say they worked in different fields in the war. My mother was an independent thief before the war so she became a scout and eventually scout captain .Led many infiltration missions into enemy encampments and keeps. My father was well as he says "I was simply a solder nothing more nothing less" and that all he says on the topic. Before the war he was a guard of the Imperial City for 20 years. I always found it funny how a guard and a thief got together since they were pooler opposites. My mother was outgoing, adventures and had a kleptomania problem. Father was stern, a home body, hard worker and very to the book person. They say they meet during the war in the battle for the Imperial City after the battle. Mother was suppose to deliver enemy movements to my father's captain, but on the way to the main tent she saw a bag of gold in a tent and be a thief in the past she could not miss the opportunity . Long story short she got caught by dad and was going to be turned in but she manages to convince dad to let her go. After that they start to court each other and fell in love.

After the war they decided to start a life which was hard because they had very different ideas on how to start that life. Some of mothers involved running a fencing ring or running a skuma and other as my father say's "notorious" jobs. Fathers ideas where farming or dock hand and as my mother says "boringly average". In the end they decided on starting an inn in Anvil. Thus the Quiet Hand opened and they met for the most part success. Mother got to do her gossip, drinking, and on the side fencing (without dad knowing). Father got his hard work and average life dream. Then I came along 10 years after the opening of the Silent Hand. My parents say it was the happiest day of their lives when I came long into the world. They named me after a captain in the army who had died after the Great War. After my birth mother focused on me and my father ran the inn completely. My parents parenting stiles where very different father a disciplinarian and mother spoiler to say. As I got older both tried to teach me there particular skills mother pick pocketing, lock picking, and sneaking. My father tried to teach me how to maintain armor, use shields and other solder skills. I learned the basic of these skills but none seemed to be me.

One day when I was 11 I was walking around town and saw his blue sigh on a building that looked like an eye and I saw a man with blue rods enter the building. I decide to secretly follow him in the building and see who he was. This is the first time I saw a building like this there where strange books on the shelves and strange leaves and flowers but I continued to follow the man in the blue rods. He stopped and turned around I quickly hid behind a book shelf and closed my eyes. Then I heard him say "I can see you. You can't hide from a mage. ".Then the next thing I know I am being lifted by the shirt and being taken out of the building. He carries me to my parent's inn and takes me inside the look on my father and mother saw me being carried by the shirt by a strange man maid them grab their weapons and go up to him. Then he dropped mi and put a hand up. My parents stop and he explained the situation to my parents. My put his hand on his face and giving me the occasional angry stare like he thought I would become a thief like my mother ,my mother on the other hand was try to look angry but I could tell she was holding back a smile. After the mage left I got the scolding of a life time from my father and somewhat from my mother who was secretly proud of me. I had to explain to both that I had no intent in being a thief to my father's happiness and my mother's dismay. What I said next might have been a shock to them that I after seeing a mage only once that I wanted to be a mage. Surprisingly they were ok with the idea they said I had the right to choose my future. All thou they it is not very common for a nord to become mage.

Despite the support of my parents who bought me books, scrolls, and potions. Over the course of 5 years I only managed to learn 2 spells a standard healing spell and a flame spell. I was considering joining the mages guild, but the guild became more politics or the search for knowledge. When I told my parents about not joining the guild they thought that that I was giving up on being a mage. I said that I was not that I like to study somewhere different. Then I saw a look in their faces they said in two years when I was 18 that I could go to the Collage of Winter Hold in their native land of Skyrim. Skyrim I thought that nords (exception rare of my parents and me) where very suspicious of magic and they had a collage dedicated to magic strange.

The last 2 years I decide to study and work at my parent's inn and spend as much time studding alchemy and the fundamentals of magic. The last two mouths of my stay where filled with gathering basic supply's for the journey there and say goof by to some friends I had in the area and studying the map and best rout there. The last day was good I was talking to my parents they were telling me some family history and recommendation of what to do in certain situations like bandits, wolves, and bears why bears I hate bears. That night I went to bed early so I could get an early start. I woke up early and gathered my stuff. My parents were waiting for me at the door with some extra stuff and gold they have saved up for me. I decide to have a small breakfast with them and a drink of mead. Then I got up and hugged my parents and started to the door looking back at my parents and my home since I was a kid and hoped I would come back one day to see my parents again as a full grown adult. Then I stepped out the door into the warm early morning sun to begin my journey.


End file.
